tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Saint Soul Grounds
The Saint Soul Grounds is the safest of the three testing grounds at the Skysoul Institute of the Divine Feathers Sect. However, only those who have a Soul quality of a certain degree are allowed in. It lays in a valley between two mountains to the south of the institute. Within the training ground is a spiritual well with extremely rich Heavenly Energy. Those who cultivate here can strengthen their ability to communicate with Heaven and Earth. However, due to the limited space, students are only allowed to enter and cultivate for a small amount of time per month. In the center of the Saint Soul Grounds stands an altar. On each of the altar’s four sides was a flight of steps that led to the top and at the top, there was also a wide open platform. Inside this alter is the spiritual well, with a total of one hundred ninety-nine steps leading up to the top on each side. The stronger an individual’s ability to communicate with the Heaven and Earth, the closer he or she can approach the altar’s peak to cultivate. On the contrary, if an individual’s ability to communicate with Heaven and Earth is weak, then they won’t be able to take even a single step. If they try, they’ll suffer a great backlash.【TDG】Chapter 277 – Master Saint Soul Ranking Board Outside of the entrance is the Saint Soul Board. Only students who place within the top two hundred inside the Saint Soul Grounds are listed on the Saint Soul Board. The ranking is not based on personal strength, but rather their soul’s ability to communicate with the Heaven and Earth energies. To cultivate Heavenly Energy, one must communicate with both Heaven and Earth, thus obtaining energy from them. Under normal circumstances, those with stronger cultivations would be better at communicating, but that’s not an absolute rule. Some with extraordinary talent can break through their boundaries. Those who rank within the top two hundred can cultivate for at least six hours; the closer you are to the top, the longer you’ll be allowed to cultivate. Every year, are ranked towards the top receive a reward. The reward comes in the form of Spiritual Stones, Elixirs and Artifacts. The one who ranks first receives a Grade 5 Artifact, five spiritual stone essences, an Extraordinary growth rate Demon Spirit of a dragon bloodline, and a rare bottle of Demon Soul’s Essence Elixir! Those who rank among the top 5 receive a Grade 4 Artifact, three spiritual stone essences, an Excellent growth rate demon spirit of a dragon bloodline, and one thousand spiritual stones. Once a person places in the top five of the ranking they may not enter the competition again.【TDG】Chapter 276 – Saint Soul Board Those who’d yet to reach the Heavenly Fate Realm have only been able to reach the one hundred thirty-eighth step, maximum. That had been the record for over several thousands of years.【TDG】Chapter 280 – Three Lashes Alternative Life In his previous life, Nie Li never visited the Saint Soul Grounds. This may be because his soul did not meet the requirement. Category:Divine Feathers Sect Index Category:Skysoul Institute